This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device and particularly to a two-layer device for providing improved contrast when viewing the display in both layers.
Liquid crystal display devices recently have been used to provide display in various machines, tools, and timepieces. In order to increase the contents of the display, display devices including two liquid crystal layers have been provided. In these conventional two-layer liquid crystal display devices, the particular alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the cells has not been prescribed in detail. The contrast when observing a display of both layers in the devices has been less than completely satisfactory. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a two-layer liquid crystal display device having improved contrast when observing both layers and to provide for the manufacture of such devices which is simplified.